


Playing the violin and other things to do on a Thursday Afternoon

by daphnie_1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/pseuds/daphnie_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly a response to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/grabi_hands/56669.html?thread=734557#t734557">this</a> prompt on an awesome meme. Namely: Asexual Sherlock, discussions thereof, and John being awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the violin and other things to do on a Thursday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://daphnie-1.livejournal.com/39586.html#cutid1) at my journal.

 

It's not a secret because it's not interesting enough to be a secret.  He just doesn’t understand why it’s worth talking about, why his own sexuality – which is of so little interest to him – is of such great importance to others.  But then people are preoccupied by the strangest things - the Earth revolving around the sun, for instance - so anything could be of potential interest to them.

Sherlock had, he will admit, wondered idly about this matter from time to time until something more interesting came along. Like a case or a new experiment or well, anything else really, so he's never felt the need to tell anyone beyond: "I consider myself married to my work."

(Although Sherlock suspects that Mycroft has always known,  even though Sherlock had never told him. Sometimes Sherlock even thinks Mycroft figured it out before he did - but then Sherlock knows things about Mycroft he has never officially been told, like what, exactly, Mycroft does for the British government. Sherlock sometimes dreads to think what they might actually know about each other if they talked;  the idea is horrifying. Spying is far easier.)

John puts a cup of tea on the table beside Sherlock and sits in the chair opposite him. Sherlock doesn't look up, just carries on plucking at the strings of his violin. He would actually play something but his bow is on the other side of the room so this will have to do.

"When you said you're married to your work what, exactly, did you mean?" John asks in a tone that's meant to sound unrehearsed but, in reality, comes across as anything but.

Sherlock tilts his head to the side slightly but doesn't answer because he's not in the habit of answering stupid questions and John should know that by now.

"Throw me my bow would you?" Sherlock asks, because toying with the strings is not working.

John shifts back in his chair and sighs. "Sherlock, we're talking. I am not going to get your bow."

Sherlock wonders if that particular tone is reserved for stupid little children and him.

Sherlock carries on plucking the strings in no particular order. "No, you're talking. I'm playing the violin." He twangs one of the strings particularly loudly to emphasise the difference then adds a "See?" with a smug grin on the end, just to make sure it's getting through.

John pays absolutely no attention to anything Sherlock has just said and continues talking, "It's just I was talking to Harry and-"

Sherlock cuts him off. "Of course, picked a diagnosis have we?"

"It's not a diagnosis Sherlock. I was talking to Harry and she thinks we're a couple and I realised that I've never seen you, well, interested in anyone."

Sherlock tilts his head again and plucks a few more notes. People have a tendency to assume he and John are a couple. Sherlock doesn’t care enough to correct them, for all intents and purposes they might as well be a couple anyway.

Sherlock looks up from his violin and is about to say something when John cuts him off.

"And don't just tell me it's your work because it's Thursday afternoon and you're sitting playing a violin. Not work, also not really playing, but that's picky."

Sherlock sighs slightly, but he can't help the slight hint of a smile on his face. "I would be playing if you'd given me the bow like I asked. But since you didn't?" He starts flicking at the strings even more now, purposely making them loud and discordant.

John holds up his hands in mock surrender but he's laughing, "Fine, fine." He walks over to the other side of the room to pick up Sherlock's bow. John is as bored as Sherlock is if the limp is anything to go by. He walks back over with the bow and tosses it to Sherlock, who manages to catch it with a flourish and a grin.

"So you don't...?" John asks and makes some circular gesture with his hand.

Sherlock sighs, because really, is John still on this? "No, not interested."

John nods at that and smiles slightly, as if that was the answer he'd been expecting. Sherlock is almost slightly disappointed to be considered so predictable.

John sits back down opposite him and Sherlock is just about to start playing when John says: "...There is that case your brother wanted us to work on. I know you two don't get on, but we could solve it and then you could be insufferably smug and shove it in his face." There's a pause while John takes a sip of tea. "Just a thought."

Sherlock puts down his violin and grins. "I'll get my coat."


End file.
